(YAOI BOY LOVE) EXCERPT: Yata X Sutoku (UNTITLED)
by Akasha1908
Summary: This is an excerpt from the Yata x Sotoku (Yaoi) storyline I'm currently writing. There have been a lot of requests to see these two in actions, so here you go! DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. They are all OCs from the game Ayakashi Ghost Guild. Thanks for reading!


NOTE: This is a work in progress, please don't judge me too harshly... orz

The door to Yata's office opened just at Sutoku turned the corner. The smile that formed on the Phantom's face, immediately turned into an angry snarl when it was Oyamatsumi who stepped out.

Of all the Divina in the world, the mountain god was Sutoku's least favorite. He was handsome and charming, which in Sutoku's mind made him an instant threat. The Divina had been spending entirely too much time with Yata of late, and Sutoku didn't like it all.

Oyamatsumi caught sight of Sutoku; a slow smile spreading on his irritatingly attractive face. A half second later, Yata stepped out of the office, completely oblivious of Sutoku's presence. He said something to Oyamatsumi that made the Divina laugh with just a little too much enthusiasm. Yata joined in, and when their laughter finally passed, Oyamatsumi leaned in to give Yata a hug goodbye.

The hug lasted a little too long. The corner of Oyamatsumi's lips pressed against Yata's temple with a little too much familiarity. And when the Divina closed his eyes, appearing to inhale the scent of Yata's hair, it took every bit of Sutoku's restraint to keep from flying across the hall and slitting the Divina's throat.

When it was all said and done, Oyamatsumi stepped back, bowing deeply to Yata. He took Anima's hands in his and placed a chaste kiss on his knuckles. Yata said something else that made the Divina chuckle in his annoyingly charismatic way, before nodding a quick good bye and returning to his office.

The door closed, and for several moments Oyamatsumi stood there; his stance rigid and his eyes narrowed in a silent challenge. Sutoku took several calming breaths, schooling his face to absolute stillness. He bowed deeply to the Divina, giving the illusion of great respect. The gesture caught Oyamatsumi off guard, and in a look of utter bewilderment, he bowed back.

"Good," Sutoku thought quietly. "Let that guard of yours down. The easier it will be to crush you…"

Oyamatsumi turned on his heels, walking regally down the hall. Sutoku had to remind himself that it was illegal to kill another daemon without provocation. It was not; however, illegal to give Yata a piece of his mind!

Sutoku burst into the office; his actions fueled by the anger and betrayal he was fighting so desperately to control. Yata jumped in surprise at the sound of the slamming door, relaxing slightly when he realized who it was.

"Sutoku, what on earth…"

"Did you fuck him?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Anima. Did. You. Fuck. Him."

"First of all, how dare you enter my office without permission! Second of all…"

Sutoku was on him before he could finish. He plucked Yata from behind his desk, slamming him into the nearest wall.

"Don't make me repeat the question." Sutoku hissed, pinning Yata in place. "Tell me now, or I will see for myself."

Yata clenched his teeth in silent rage. It was clear the Anima wanted to fight back, but they both knew that he would lose...

"What I do and who I do it with is none of your business." Yata replied carefully. "Now release me at once before I…"

Sutoku pulled Yata away from the wall, slamming the Anima against it once more. "Do not mistake my love for you as a weakness," he said through clenched teeth. "It will not save you if I find out that you've been unfaithful. You. Are. Mine. I will kill you before I share you, so tell me now; DID YOU FUCK HIM?!"

"No." Yata said, his voice trembling with the fear he was trying so hard not to show.

Sutoku shook with force of his rage; his mind clinging to the last remnants of his sanity. He could feel his power churning within him, searching for a target to unleash upon.

"S-Sutoku, look at me." Yata said, trying to sound calm and reassuring. "I am your light. Find me. Don't let darkness take you."

Sutoku threw his head back, fighting to keep his vision from blackening. If the shadows fell, then there would be no hope for either of them…

"I don't believe you." Sutoku bit out; the focus of his rage on Yata once more.

"You know me." Yata pleaded. "You know I'd never take a lover so casually."

Sutoku heard the words, but his body was moving of its own accord. He grabbed the fabric of the Anima's yukata, pulling it up to Yata's waist. The Anima squeezed his eyes shut, turning his face away from Sutoku when he realized what would happen next.

Sutoku shoved his hand between Yata's legs, his questing fingers finding the Anima's most private place. He knew what he was looking for: Proof of Oyamatsumi's presence there. Yata sucked in a startled breath, biting his bottom lip from the obvious pain.

Relief, sweet and pure, washed over Sutoku. There was nothing. No evidence that his most beloved had been violated. Sutoku fell forward; the full weight of his body pressed against Yata's trembling frame.

"I love you so much." Sutoku whispered, burying his face in the crook of Yata's neck. "If you ever…" He couldn't find the words to express the depths of his fears. Losing Yata to another was the only thing Sutoku was truly afraid of. He would never be able to recover. And even he was terrified of what would happen when and if that day ever came…

Sutoku started to back away and give the Anima the space he clearly needed, but when he felt a familiar poke in his left hip, he froze in place. Yata still had his eyes closed; his breathing erratic and uneven.

"You still love me, don't you?" Sutoku mumbled, nuzzling Yata's face with his own.

"No, I…"

Sutoku took hold of Yata's rock hard cock, squeezing it tightly before stroking the pulsing length up and down.

"Your body says otherwise."

Yata opened his eyes then, pinning Sutoku with a deadly serious glare. "Don't mistake my body's desires for love. This is physical, not emotional. My body may remember the pleasure of your touch, but heart and mind still remember the depth of your betrayal. I stopped loving you a long a time ago. Whatever you think this is; you're wrong."

Sutoku stared into Yata's eyes, searching for some shred of truth in their golden depths. To his relief, he found none.

"You were always a terrible liar, you know that?"

Yata huffed in frustration, fighting to push Sutoku off of him. Instead of trying to keep him still, Sutoku decided to fight back with his love instead of his anger. He pressed his lips to Yata's, moaning softly at their sweetness. The Anima grunted in protest, but within seconds he was kissing Sutoku back.

"Tell me now if you don't want this." Sutoku said, breaking the kiss after several breath-taking minutes.

Yata stared back at him; his eyes swirling with thousands of unspoken emotions. The Anima opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead he shook his head in utter confusion, leaning forward and claiming Sutoku's waiting lips…


End file.
